


Take a Break

by semperama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Pinto [32]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: President Chris and his chief of staff Zach blow off some steam on Air Force One.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a President!Pie AU which I have yet to finish, but I wrote this small ficlet in the same universe at the request of @heytheresunflower on tumblr.

The Oval Office is off limits. Zach knows this because he’s tried it, and he got a heated lecture for his troubles and the cold shoulder for the rest of the week. Chris is trying hard to prove himself, to prove to everyone that he can do this job and do it well, which means no fucking his subordinate in a room that belongs to The People.

“The People.” He always says it with reverence, with implied capital letters. Zach admires his lack of ambivalence regarding what The People deserve, but he can’t say he shares it.

Unfortunately, the “no hanky panky in the Oval” rule also extends to Zach’s office, to the motorcade, to the downstairs offices that no one even uses. Zach once tried to kiss Chris in the mess late at night when no one was around and they had snuck in for a midnight snack, and Chris pushed him away with a glare and a cluck of his tongue. In all the time Zach has known him, Chris has never been this much of a rule follower. It’s a testament to the amount of stress he’s under, and Zach is trying to be understanding, he really is. But Chris spends all of three or four hours out of his day in the residence, and most if not all of them are dedicated to sleep, and Zach fucking wants him, so what is he supposed to do?

“This is why people don’t trust an unmarried president, you know,” Chris says when Zach complains for the hundredth time. “It’s distracting.”

“You’re distracting.” Zach sounds petulant, and he knows it, but he doesn’t care anymore. A man can’t be expected to act like a grown-up when the object of his desire is not only Chris Pine, but _Most Powerful Man in the World_ Chris Pine.

When Chris finally does cave, they aren’t in the White House at all but on Air Force One, on the way home from a speaking engagement in California. It’s late, and it’s a long flight, and everything is quiet for once, no immediate crises to handle. Most of the rest of the staff is dozing in their seats, and Zach and Chris are left alone in the presidential suite. Alone for once. Alone at last.

Chris is lounging in one of the fold-out beds, reading through some no-doubt-tedious briefing, and Zach has just finished a little reading of his own when he decides it’s time for Chris to take a break. He’s on the bed crawling over Chris’s body before Chris even has time to protest—and, surprisingly, Chris doesn’t protest, not even when Zach slips the folder out of his hands and the glasses off his face and kisses him soundly. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me this is a bad idea?” Zach asks when he pulls away, his fingers already going for Chris’s fly.

“It’s a terrible idea,” Chris murmurs, but his eyes are locked on Zach’s mouth and his fingers are winding into Zach’s tie. “Just keep it down, alright?”

“Whatever you say, Mr. President.”

But Chris fails to take his own advice, tipping his head back and groaning once Zach gets a hand around him. His entire body is wound tight with tension, and Zach wants to touch him and kiss him and hold him until he’s loose and boneless, as relaxed as he deserves to be. He peppers kisses across Chris’s face, down his neck, and works at Chris’s tie with his free hand, wanting access to more of him. Chris rushes to help, but his fingers are fumbly in their eagerness, and eventually they give up and go back to kissing, Chris kneading Zach’s shoulders while Zach strokes him slowly, firmly, trying to draw it out.

Zach can see why Chris prefers to wait until they are in the residence, though. He wishes they could both get undressed and he could lay Chris out and take care of him like he wants to. Hushed and rushed is better than nothing, but even as Zach licks moans from Chris’s mouth, he is sorry he can’t give him more than this. He’s sorry he can’t flip him over and open him up and pound all the stress right out of him.

“Fuck,” Chris hisses after too short a time, his hips coming off the bed to push up through Zach’s hand. “So close, Zach.”

So Zach slides down Chris’s body and takes him in his mouth—better to contain the mess, better to get under Chris’s skin. It takes only seconds before Chris loses it, gasping and shuddering as he spends himself down Zach’s throat.

“God,” Chris says, his chest heaving as his tugs Zach up by his hair. “You’re so fucking good—”

A knock at the door. They both freeze as the handle rattles.

Zach thanks his lucky stars that Chris thought to lock it.

“Just a moment!” Chris calls, his voice a little too reedy to be nonchalant. Zach scrambles backward to give him the room he needs to tuck himself away and set his clothes back in order.

“Sorry,” Zach says under his breath. He gets up off the bed and tries to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt, his jacket. “Want me to…?”

“I’ve got it.” Chris gets up, still wrestling his clothes back into place and heads for the door.

“Wait. Here.”

Zach hooks him by the elbow and draw him close so he can fix his tie, which is askew from all their inelegant tugging. Chris takes a deep, shaky breath and manages a smile of thanks. If Zach isn’t mistaken, he does seem to be carrying a little less tension in his shoulders now. That’s something.

“Bad idea?” he asks quietly, cupping Chris’s face in his hands.

Chris’s smile widens. “Of course not.” He leans in for a quick, quiet peck, then gently extricates himself from Zach’s grasp. Just before turning away to get the door, he adds, “But don’t think this means the Oval Office is back on the table.”


End file.
